The present invention relates to cartons, and in particular to cartons such as cereal boxes which retain an inner, flexible, bag.
Packaged food stuffs, such as breakfast cereals, are frequently sold in containers or boxes which include inner bags. The inner bags are generally formable or flexible, and are often made from materials such as foil, reinforced paper or the like. As the product is found on the store shelves, generally the foodstuffs are sealed within the inner bag which is itself enclosed within the carton. The inner bag is generally moisture resistant and helps maintain the foodstuffs therein in a fresh and uncontaminated state.
When a consumer first uses a product, the carton is opened, and the inner bag is unsealed. The consumer can then pour out a desired portion of the enclosed foodstuffs.
Generally, the package contains a greater quantity of foodstuffs than the consumer intends to eat at a given time. Thus, the package must be reclosed for storage. Generally, the inner bag, which has been opened along an upper seam, is closed by folding or rolling a portion of the paper or paper-like material, from which the bag is formed, over itself and pressing downwardly. Then, the outer carton, generally a cardboard box, is closed. Usually such cartons include flap portions with tabs and slots which can selectively engage one another to close the carton.
Although such an arrangement is very common, it is not fully satisfactory. First, the inner bag is often formed from a relatively, "stiff" material, such as reinforced paper. Such materials will generally resist the folding, and may slowly unfold or unroll, in time, to open the bag while inside the box. Further, if a consumer attempts to put a tight fold into the bag, in order to avoid this self-unfolding, the bag may tend to crease and form a tear. Should this occur, the contents of the bag may, again, be exposed to contamination and/or moisture.
In many instances, the inner bag is attached to an inside of the carton, as by an adhesive such as glue. This may help prevent the inner bag from being jostled within the container and possibly harming, as by crushing, the foodstuffs stored therein. In some instances, however, the adhesive or glue may deteriorate in time, allowing the bag to become detached from the inside of the carton. Further, in some instances, for economy or similar reasons, it may be desirable not to utilize an adhesive. Under either of these circumstances, the foodstuffs may become injured, with time, as the package is moved or shaken.